Tutorial/Automatic Cake Farm
Introduction This automatic cake making farm is one of my favourite mechanisms I've created to date. I have entitled this machine; TheCakeMachine. This farming based factory is designed to firstly make the necessary ingredients for cake. Which include; three milk buckets, three wheat, two sugar and one chicken egg. This machine if wired correctly can be the producer of large quantities of EMC with the usage of a Energy Condenser to accept the Cake. Building The Factory Cow Milking Station An easy system for milking cows is to put a cow in a small fenced area, and using a deployer with a bucket inside. although you will need several buckets, it is less time consuming than milking by hand. Items Required *26 Red Alloy Wires or 26 Insulated Wires *4 Deployers *1 Timer *1 Cow? or Cow Egg *6 Filters *2 Chests (e.g. Crystal Chests or Alchemical Chests *Up to 36 Buckets *4 Buckets of Milk? and 1 Bucket for placing in Filter]s *22 Pneumatic Tubes *1 Sonic Screwdriver or Screwdriver (for turning machines) Creation The first step that is required is to make a pen for your cow, if your in survival. To do this start with a flat area, and dig out a plus type hole. This should consist of one 'air block' and four deployers facing the air block.? Above the deployers place one Pneumatic Tube and a solid block (e.g. dirt or stone) in the spaces which connect to two Pneumatic Tubes. This will give you the 'cow cage' shown above. Use Wheat to make a cow follow you into the 'cage'. Once the cow is in place (you may need to push a little, etc) make the Tubes one higher and then connect them at the centre. After this, remove the solid block from beside the Pneumatic Tubes (see left). Now underneath each deployer place a filter and use a screwdriver or sonic screwdriver to make all face up; or with the 'dot' side facing down. Place a bucket of milk in the filters to tell them to only take buckets of milk from the deployers. Below these place one Pneumatic Tube on each and connect a chest (e.g. Crystal or Alchemical Chest) to the center of these Tubes.? This should be? directly below the block the cow is standing on.? Underneath the chest place a filter which has the output (small dot) facing down. (Left) Connect a Pneum atic Tube underneath this. This tube needs to go 3 toward whichever side you wish to be the front. Next place 5 Pneumatic Tubes from the end of the current length. Above this place a chest; the larger storage the better. This will be your output chest, the one that can be accessed full of buckets of milk. Behind this place a filter (output should connect to the tubing system above ? the deployers). In this filter place an empty bucket This is practically your full system in place. The last stage is to power the deployers and filters. Make a 5x5 square out of dirt or stone around the filters. Note that this must be on the same level as the main 4 filters. Leave the spaces which are sided by 2 filters; empty. Next run Insulated Wire or Red Allow Wire along the newly placed dirt. Take away one of the pieces of wire connected to any deployer (the 'front') one is best. Place a timer in the place you have made. Set it to 4 seconds. This will allow you to produce 1 bucket of milk per second. The timing is optional, you can set it to any time you wish. Placing at the front of the machine will allow you to easily to modify the time without mining; thus saving time. Next is connecting all the filters to the already set up redstone circuit (Insulated Wire).? In the gaps left which are beside the deployers place 1 Insulated Wire or Red Alloy Wire on the side of the block.? Do this in all the 4 gaps to connect all 4 filters to the circuit. Next connect the bottom filter to the Insulated Wire circuit. To do this make a dirt pillar below one of the gaps and run Insulated wire down the pillar. Next connect this to the side of the filter. Your insulated wire line should run parallel with the Pneumatic Tube. Automatic Wheat Farm Items Required *1 Sticky Piston *6 Deployer *1 Sequencer *1 Timer *1 Hoe *12 Redstone *18 Glass (optional) *1 Obsidian Transport Pipe *5 Distribution Transport Pipes *1 Diamond Transport Pipe *1 Chest (Crystal Chest preferred) or 1 Item Teleport Pipe *8 Cobblestone Transport Pipes *3 Stone Transport Pipes *2 Water Buckets *Seeds and Bone Meal (to stock deployers, and put in diamond transport pipes)* Covering blocks (e.g stone) Creation You will need a flat 5 x 11 area for the majority of this project. Start by creating a trench 6 blocks long on the edge of the longest side of the area. Fill this up with water and cover with [glass (if you wish to see the wheat being made) or a solid block (if you don't wish to be able to watch). Now make a one block high frame that's 5x11 using the glass section as the front side of the wall. From here till the dirt using a hoe on the blocks adjacent to the glass (inside of building). Standing on the tilled dirt, facing away from the glass place a deployer facing all the 6 tilled dirt. Behind these place a row of redstone (only behind the deployers however). Fill these deployers with one stack of wheat seeds and one stack of Bone Meal. To the left of the redstone line place a sticky piston facing in the same direction as the deployers with a solid block on the second spot in front of it and to the left of the piston and empty space. This should leave one space for water and one for the piston arm. Place water in the one space not adjacent to the piston. Digging underneath the deployers now, make a 2 high path directly under the deployers and make an exit point on the right of the deployer line. Under these, the furthest one should have 2 Cobblestone Transport Pipe, the next one should have a Stone Transport Pipe at highest point and a Distribution Transport Pipe below. This should be set on 1 going to whatever colour is going to the Cobblestone Transport Pipe, and 1 to the Stone Transport Pipe above. Next place a Cobblestone Transport Pipe on the top and a Distribution Transport Pipe pipe below. This should be set on 2 to the other Distribution Transport Pipe and 1 to the above pipe. This should be continued increasing in number of the further side and always 1 going up. This will ensure correct distribution of incoming seeds and Bone Meal. To the right of the tilled dirt, dig one down. Place a Diamond Transport Pipe here and an Obsidian Transport Pipe above this (adjacent to the tilled dirt). From the Diamond Transport Pipe, one side should be connected to the first Distribution Transport Pipe and another to go two to the front with Cobblestone Transport Pipes. This should show a Cobblestone Transport Pipe outside of the design. Either place a item teleport pipe above this, or a chest. Now to the Diamond Transport Pipe set both seeds and Bone Meal to go to below the deployer and wheat to go towards the chest or item Teleport Pipe. Now go back to the redstone wiring, behind the piston should be three redstone straight backwards and to the left of the second one should be a sequencer set on 4 seconds, and connect this redstone to two sides of the sequencer, making two 8 second loops, which will be a wet and dry type cycle. Behind the deployers have one redstone coming off any of the redstone spaces and connect it to a timer also set on 4 seconds. Make sure that the deployer loop and piston loop do not connect in any way. Now this farm should be fully operational and should be covered up properly. Note that leaving a way to access the Obsidian Transport Pipe is necessary, this is because until such time that you have a skeleton spawner system in your CakeMaker it is necessary to supply the deployers with Bone Meal ever so often. Just drop them on top of the Obsidian Transport Pipe and the system will sort them into deployers. Remember that dropping 1 stack of Bone Meal will result in it going only to the first deployer, so dropping 6 equal stacks of Bone Meal is advisable. Dropping them individually using 'Q' also works. 2012-11-03_20.42.18.png|The start of the wheat cycle 2012-11-03_20.42.19.png|Seeds are planted by the deployers 2012-11-03_20.42.22.png|Bone Meal is applied by the deployer 2012-11-03_20.42.24.png|The water breaks the wheat taking wheat and seeds to the Obsidian Transport Pipe Automatic Sugar Cane Farm Items Needed *2 Timers *1 Item Teleport Pipe or Chest (Crystal Chest preferred) (for output) *14 Redstone Dusts *16 Block Breakers *16 Sugar Canes *2 Water Buckets (making an infinite water source and taking from there) *2 Obsidian Transport Pipes *1 Redstone Engine *1 Distribution Transport Pipe or 1 Iron Transport Pipe *1 Lever *1 Wooden Transport Pipe *19 Stone or Cobblestone Transport Pipes *Solid blocks for walls (e.g. Stone) *24 Glass for roof, and optional extras for making the walls (to see in) *Torches to light up the area for 24/7 growth and keeping mobs away. Creation Start by marking out an 11x11 area with one layer of solid blocks as shown to the left. Leave a one block gap on the left and right of the inside and then make two rows of solid blocks from the front to the back; leaving one block at the back free. This should leave a single row empty on the left and right, as well as three in the centre, with a blank row at the back. Place Block Breakers on the inside raised rows facing towards the centre of the building leaving the last block empty. Behind these place a row of redstone and a timer directly behind the front Block Breaker. Do this on either side. For now, just set the timers high while setting up the factory is being completed. Note that the Block Breaker touching the timer mustn't be facing the timer input, otherwise one Block Breaker may not work. In the row on the side of the redstone place one bucket of water at the very back of the farm, leaving it to flow to the front. This may seem too short; but it is not. Next dig out the centre row one deep (excluding the back row). Fill these up with water. Flowing or smooth; doesn't matter which one. Either side of this place Sugar Cane. Ideally this is a completed farm and will operate fully automatically. But its best to convert the Sugar Cane into sugar, and have it store in one central chest. So at the end of the flowing rows of water place an Obsidian Transport Pipe (one per water stream). Above these place one Stone Transport Pipe or Cobblestone Transport Pipe, and allow them to go across the back row and join together. In the center of these (adjacent to center water row), remove one and place either a Distribution Transport Pipe or an Iron Transport Pipe there instead. Use a buildcraft wrench to change the direction of the Iron Transport Pipe. Below the Distribution Transport Pipe place a Automatic Crafting Table. Inside the Automatic Crafting Table place a piece of Sugar Cane into the centre of the table layout. This will set it up to automatically make sugar from Sugar Cane. Underneath the Automatic Crafting Table place a Wooden Transport Pipe. Beside the Wooden Transport Pipe place a Redstone Engine and power it with a lever. Underneath will give it the cleanest look. Now make a tubing of stone or Cobblestone Transport Pipe that goes to the front of the factor; underneath the center water row is best. This should lead to the front of the design and to an easily accessable item Teleport Pipe or chest (preferrably a Crystal Chest for most storage to save overflow). There you have it; just change your timers to around 20 seconds or so and you have a beautiful sugar cane farm. Encasing this beauty is a good idea. Production could easily be increased by adding extra stories to the building . 2012-11-11_14.32.17.png|1. The sugar cane grows 2012-11-11_14.32.33.png|2. Block Breaker breaks and sends Sugar Cane into water stream 2012-11-11_14.32.46.png|3. The water takes sugar cane to the piping system 2012-11-11_14.33.11.png|4. The Automatic Crafting Table converts sugar cane into sugar 2012-11-11_14.33.58.png|Sugar is taken to the storage chest or item teleport pipe. Automatic Chicken Egg Farm Have many obsidian pipes underneath the chickens and pipe it into automatic crafting table Making The Cake Putting It All Together Altering Production Speeds EMC Production Condenser Only As An Overflow Only Creating EMC Category:Tutorials Category:BuildCraft Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Farms & Plantations Category:IC Machines Category:BuildCraft Machines Category:RedPower2 Category:RedPower Machines